


Inne pieśni

by Lady_Bulwers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Relationship Study, motyw przewodni narzucił formę, po części retelling po części łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bulwers/pseuds/Lady_Bulwers
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inne pieśni

Prompt: ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jno8dow48NY))

_We are survivors, of each other. We have been shark to one another, but also lifeboat. That counts for something._

Cat's Eye, Margaret Atwood

  
  


**Ekspozycja**

_**I**_

Wystarczy tylko mocno zacisnąć powieki, by sen potrwał kilka chwil dłużej.

Dom z jego przysłoniętych mgłą wspomnień: gwarantujący widok promieni słońca odbitych w bezkresnej wodzie i miejsce u szczytu stołu wypełnionego ludźmi, którzy myślą i czują jak on. Zapewniający wolność od rozdartych uczuć i ciągłego poczucia obcości. Odległy od zimnej, nieprzyjaznej Północy, z jej sztywnymi zasadami i oschłymi mieszkańcami.

Kiedyś, już niedługo, triumfalnie tam powróci, a wtedy wszystko się zmieni. Nikt nie ośmieli się już nigdy więcej spojrzeć na niego z góry, z chłodnym brakiem zaufania czy ledwo ukrywanym lekceważeniem, kąsającymi skórę w jednakowy sposób. Samotność i tęsknota szybko zatrą się w jego pamięci, zastąpione przez poczucie dumy i przynależności.

Gdy tylko zdejmie wilczą maskę, za którą musiał ukryć swoją prawdziwą twarz dla kamuflażu, przeczekiwane dotąd życie wreszcie się rozpocznie.

(Są jeszcze inne, bezużyteczne szczegóły, które najlepiej ukryć głęboko w odmętach pamięci, żeby nadmiernie nie komplikować tej wizji:

_dławiące, wstydliwe poczucie obrzydzenia w trakcie słuchania o tak wielu z najsłynniejszych przypadków płacenia żelaznej ceny; pożegnalne spojrzenie, którym zmierzył go ojciec, nieróżniące się niczym od ostatnich spojrzeń, którymi obrzucił oddawane morzu ciała Rodrika i Marona; matka, której ramiona tak łatwo znalazły zastępstwo, przenosząc się na Yarę, kiedy tylko on został zmuszony do zrobienia pierwszego kroku na statek płynący na Północ._

Fantazje z chwil między jawą a snem nie muszą być w końcu wiernym odbiciem rzeczywistości, dopóki pomagają przetrwać długą noc pozbawioną kojącego szumu fal).

Kiedy w końcu nadchodzi jego chwila, przyszłość okazuje się nieść jeszcze piękniejsze obietnice, niż oczekiwał. Nie jest tym jednak specjalnie zaskoczony. Wydaje się naturalne, że on i Robb, bracia złączeni we wszystkim prócz krwi, mają włożyć na głowy korony sąsiednich królestw, zapisując swe imiona w kronikach najwspanialszego rozdziału historii Westeros. Początek jego ery zwiastuje znak godny herosów — ognista czerwona kometa oświetlająca mu drogę do domu. Jak może się zakończyć opowieść rozpoczęta w ten sposób, jeśli nie zostaniem uwiecznionym w pieśniach niezliczonych bardów? Nie jest, co prawda, do końca pewny, jakim rodzajem zasług się w nich zapisze, ale wątpliwości nie ulega ich zwycięski ton.

Na obrzeżach jego świadomości istnieją także inne pieśni, te żałobne, pełne szyderstwa lub napisane ku przestrodze, jednak jego pieśń z całą pewnością nie będzie podobna do żadnej z nich.

_**II**_

Wystarczy tylko zacisnąć mocno powieki, by sen potrwał kilka chwil dłużej.

Dom z jej idealnych marzeń: wypełniony słońcem, muzyką, kolorami i życiem. Całkowicie odmienny od sennej Północy, z jej duszącym zapachem futer i niewymagającymi wiele od losu, ślepo zapatrzonymi w zamarznięte w czasie tradycje mieszkańcami. Zapewniający wolność od wszechobecnej szarości, porywistego wiatru i monotonnego rytmu kolejnych dni.

Kiedyś, już niedługo, pozna swojego pana męża i trafi w takie miejsce, a wtedy wszystko się zmieni. Wreszcie pozna smak prawdziwej miłości, która przemieni codzienność w ciąg magicznych, opiewanych przez bardów doznań. Jej zalety i talenty zostaną w pełni docenione i nikt nigdy nie nazwie jej już rozkapryszoną za oczekiwanie od życia czegoś więcej.

Gdy tylko dane jej będzie się zakochać, życie, które dotąd przeczekiwała niczym zamknięta w wieży księżniczka, rozpocznie się wreszcie na dobre.

(Są też inne, ukryte powody ciągłego uciekania w fantazje, które są zbyt nieprzyjemne, żeby kalać nimi piękno tych wyobrażeń:

_powodująca drżenie wizja życia, w którym miłość nigdy nie zamgli jej oczu, przysłaniając te brzydkie części kobiecego losu, przez co wszystkie przyszłe powinności staną się dla niej jedynie niekończącym się ciągiem obowiązków, bólu i poświęceń; idealny obrazek posiadającej dar wyzwalania w ludziach lojalności wilczej rodziny, do którego zupełnie nie pasuje jeden element; piękna — słyszy coraz częściej, nigdy: mądra, silna, wytrwała._

Marzenia z chwil między jawą a snem nie muszą być w końcu realistyczne, dopóki pomagają przetrwać długą noc pełną przygnębiającego wycia jesiennego wiatru).

Kiedy w końcu nadchodzi jej chwila, przyszłość okazuje się nieść ze sobą niespodziankę, przy której bledną nawet jej najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Szybko uznaje to jednak za zupełnie naturalne. Zostanie ukochaną króla i ozdobą dworu, umiłowaną przez lud władczynią, której cnoty i piękno będą sławione przez wiele wieków — któż inny mógłby się lepiej nadawać do tej roli? Jej książę ma złote włosy i dworskie maniery, przemawia słodkim głosem i oferuje jej ucieczkę od przyziemnego życia. Nie zna go wystarczająco dobrze, by wyraźnie widzieć cechy jego charakteru, ale jak zwykle nie ogranicza to jej fantazji. Gorliwie wypełnia luki w swojej wiedzy na temat Joffreya, przypisując mu cechy, które powinien mieć, aby jej mydlana bańka szczęścia nie pękła.

Doskonale zna również inne pieśni, te rozdzierające serce, pełne bólu i rozpaczy, ale jest zupełnie oczywiste, że jest ulubienicą losu o wiele bardziej niż ich nieszczęsne bohaterki.

**Rozwinięcie**

**_I_ **

  
Chwilę po tym, jak stawia stopy na brzegu, okazuje się, że o miejsce w tym wytęsknionym domu trzeba będzie walczyć, a marzenia o zostaniu wreszcie zaakceptowanym bez zastrzeżeń obracają się w popiół.  
  
Nie jest to jednak pierwszy raz, gdy musi zmienić w sobie wszystko, aby zasłużyć na czyjąś aprobatę. Walczy więc o nią – tak jak robią to prawdziwi mężczyźni, jak przystało na jednego z żelaznych ludzi. Kiedy nadchodzi szansa, aby się wykazać, wykorzystuje ją, tłumiąc wszystkie żałosne wątpliwości i ukłucia bólu – oznaki słabości, do której nie można się przyznawać przed światem.  
  
Przychodzi mu walczyć z wrogami, których się nie spodziewał – z siostrą o skórze z żelaza, przy której tak oczywistym staje się, że on krztusi się morską wodą; z poczuciem, że zabija część siebie, kiedy świeczka pochłania ostatnie słowa skierowane do już–nie–brata na Północy; z własnym ciałem, które odmawia posłuszeństwa, nie pozwalając na czyste uderzenie toporem drżącymi dłońmi na dziedzińcu Winterfell.  
  
Chwilami jest jednak nawet w stanie wmówić sobie, że uda mu się utrzymać to wszystko pod kontrolą – do momentu, gdy w powietrzu zawisa propozycja znalezienia zastępstwa dla Brana i Rickona.  
  
Nie tak dużo później, czekając w ciemności lochu na swój bliski koniec, zaczyna rozumieć, gdzie popełnił największy błąd. Zrobił wszystko, aby powstrzymać się przed wyborem – mimo głośnych deklaracji i dramatycznych gestów nigdy nie podjął go w sercu. Nie był w stanie ostatecznie spalić mostów prowadzących do żadnego z prawie–domów, w nadziei, że któryś z nich okaże się wreszcie tym prawdziwym.  
  
Niemal udaje mu się śmiać przez łzy, kiedy dociera do niego, co zabolało go w tym wszystkim najbardziej. Było to absurdalne, dziecinne, rozdzierające serce poczucie zranienia, gdy Winterfell bez wahania odrzuciło go jako obcy element, nie doceniając jego narażających życie wysiłków uczynienia tego podboju najmniej brutalnym podbojem w historii Żelaznych Wysp.  
  
Wreszcie staje się dla niego oczywiste coś, co inni instynktownie wyczuwali od zawsze w jego obecności. Wyrzucony zbyt wcześnie na suchy ląd nie miał szansy stać się prawdziwym krakenem, ale też nigdy nie byłby w stanie znaleźć swojego miejsca wśród watahy wilków. Stał się czymś nienaturalnym, niepasującym już ani tu, ani tam.  
  
  


  
Potem nadchodzi dla niego czas wielu innych wielkich odkryć, których nikt, absolutnie nikt na świecie nie chciałby dokonać.  
  
Dowiaduje się, że stwierdzenie, że czas płynie do przodu w równym tempie, jest całkowitą bzdurą. W ciemności i samotności potrafi on bowiem nie tylko rozciągać się w nieskończoność, lecz także się cofać, wrzucać cię bez ostrzeżenia w momenty z przeszłości – te, które najbardziej kochasz i których najbardziej nienawidzisz. Serce ma skłonność do nieustannego rozdrapywania ran do krwi, bo pozwala to przynajmniej poczuć przez moment coś innego niż pragnienie końca.  
  
Uświadamia również sobie, że jego wyobraźnia nie ma sobie równych. Kiedy powody do życia zaczynają kurczyć się i zanikać w błyskawicznym tempie, chwyta się nawet najżałośniejszych przebłysków nadziei. W porównaniu z historiami, które opowiada sobie, aby zmusić się do otwierania oczu, dzieła wszystkich bardów razem wziętych wydają się żałośnie pozbawione oryginalności.  
  
Przekonuje się też, że człowiek może się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego – życia ograniczonego wyłącznie do zwierzęcych impulsów, braku nadziei i nieustannego przerażenia. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest ból.  
  
Jest także jeszcze jeden fakt, którego jest absolutnie pewien – jego serce pragnie tłuc w piersi wbrew wszystkiemu, paraliżując kończyny i myśli za każdym razem, gdy nadarza mu się szansa na zakończenie męki.  
  
Staje się to oczywiste, gdy przeciąga brzytwą po twarzy Ramsaya Boltona, który dzieli się z nim ostatnim sukcesem swojego ojca – wbiciem sztyletu w serce Robba Starka. Przez jego odrętwienie przebijają się wtedy przez moment rozżarzone, nieostrożne, odbierające dech uczucia. Otaczają ich ludzie, którzy natychmiast odebraliby mu życie, gdyby odważył się dokonać zemsty. Jego ciało nie należy już jednak do niego, umysł nie jest więc w stanie nakazać dłoniom wykonania żadnej czynności niezgodnej z wolą jego nowego pana.  
  
W międzyczasie zmienia imię – przychodzi mu to łatwo, tak bardzo łatwo. W końcu i tak nigdy nie wiedział, kim naprawdę jest, w końcu tak długo nienawidził Theona Greyjoya za popisowe zrujnowanie nie tylko swojego życia, że pozostawienie go za sobą prawie wywołuje ulgę. Zmienia też miejsce pobytu, z lochów Dreadfort na obręb zbyt dobrze znanych murów. Wita go w nich widok spalonych ciał, kolejny dowód na to, że czas stoi w miejscu, a z piekła ma nie ucieczki.  
  
Jego serce pęka w zupełnie nowy sposób, gdy patrzy na ponure, martwe ruiny, którymi stało się Winterfell po tym, jak już-nie-on zapewnił Boltonom okazję do odbicia zamku z rąk najeźdźcy. Postanawia więc nie patrzeć. Nie jest o trudne, bo po tym wszystkim nie jest już w stanie wyprostować pleców; bo jak każdej gliście naturalnie przychodzi mu wpatrywanie się wyłącznie w ziemię.  
  
Zapoznaje się więc dokładnie z każdym kamieniem na ścieżce i rysą w podłodze, stara się wtopić w ściany i spełnia bez wahania wszystkie polecenia lorda Ramsaya. Pragnie już jedynie dopełznąć jakoś w ten sposób do końca, do momentu, kiedy jego pan wreszcie się znudzi i zastąpi go nową zabawką.  
  
Wtedy, wywołując odczucie przypominające ostrze noża wdzierające się pod skórę, bogowie wysłuchują jego modlitw i do już-nie-domu powraca ktoś jeszcze. Jedna z twarzy z tłumu tworzącego tło jego wspomnień – kiedyś zupełnie nieistotna i prawie niedostrzegalna, tylko kolejny dzieciak, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie miał w życiu szczęście – wysuwa się na pierwszy plan, zmieniając wszystko.

  
  
  
Patrzenie na nią wymaga skupienia całej siły woli. Jednocześnie coś zmusza go, by nieustannie tworzyć okazje do obserwowania jej ukradkiem.  
  
Jest obezwładniająco smutna i przerażona. Mimo to trzyma głowę wysoko i ma dumne spojrzenie, starając się ukryć strach w boleśnie znajomy, nieprzekonujący sposób. Kiedy jest sama i nie ma przed kim udawać, wydaje się tak bardzo krucha, podatna na złamanie.  
  
Ma oczy Robba.  
  
Nienawiść, którą czuł do siebie do tej pory, okazuje się niczym przy tej, która zalewa go, gdy wmurowany w podłogę nie ma odwagi odwrócić wzroku w jej noc poślubną; gdy widząc na jej skórze siniaki i ślady ugryzień, jest w stanie powiedzieć jej jedynie, by robiła wszystko, czego zechce Ramsay.  
  
We wszystkich jej słowach jest zaskakująca, niepasująca do jej delikatnej postaci stal. Wciąż jest w niej nadzieja i nieumiejętność przyjęcia do wiadomości, że od tej pory jej życie będzie stawało się już tylko coraz większym koszmarem. Z jej ust przy każdym spotkaniu padają słowa, które sprawiają, że pragnie zacisnąć dłonie na jej gardle, by wreszcie ucichła na dobre, które wywołują w nim dreszcz przerażenia.  
  
Ucieczka.  
  
Jesteś to winny mojej rodzinie.  
  
_Theon._  
  
Są jednak jeszcze gorsze momenty niż te, kiedy ona bierze go za kogoś, kto byłby w stanie jej pomóc, kiedy mówi rzeczy, które tak łatwo mogłyby doprowadzić do zguby ich obojga, zamykając go w potrzasku swoich ramion – pierwszego dotyku od czasu tego, który odrodził go jako nowego człowieka.  
  
To chwile, gdy blada i zapłakana nawet nie otwiera oczu w ciągu dnia. Momenty, gdy wydaje się, że wreszcie się poddała. Że zakończył się już dla niej okres opowiadania sobie historii o cudownym ratunku.  
  
Nie jest w stanie nic dla niej zrobić, ale ku swojemu przerażeniu – zaczyna do niej mówić, coraz częściej, coraz więcej, coraz bardziej nieostrożnie. Prawda o Branie i Rickonie wylewa się z niego niespodziewanie, gdy wreszcie natrafia na torturę, której nie jest w stanie przetrwać – światło gasnące w jej oczach.  
  
Wydaje mu się, że doskonale wie, jaka rozciągnie się teraz przed nią przyszłość. Nieustannie wypatruje w niej objawów kolejnych etapów, przez które sam przeszedł. Minął już ten pierwszy, przerażający, kiedy ośmielała się odpowiadać zuchwale Ramsayowi, a nawet go poniżać. Przewiduje więc, że teraz nastąpi czas, gdy jej oczy będą ciągle zapuchnięte i na długo przestanie wstawać z łóżka, po którym zobojętnieje i przestanie pragnąć czegokolwiek.  
  
Wypiera jednak przy tym z myśli jeden z ważnych etapów własnej drogi.  
  
Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, gdy widzi ją na wieży, na celowniku łuku Myrandy, która wypowiada znajome, tak bardzo znajome słowa o usuwaniu niepotrzebnych Ramsayowi części ciała.  
  
I wtedy, nagle, czuje szok, jakby wylano mu na głowę wiadro zimnej wody, wyrywając go z bardzo długiego snu. Niespodziewanie bierze w nim górę instynkt, o którego posiadanie już dawno się nie podejrzewał, instynkt ochrony kogoś innego niż on sam.  
  
Chwilę później Myranda zamienia się w stos wygiętych pod nienaturalnym kątem kości i kałużę czerwieni. Jego serce na moment zamiera, gdy w jego żyłach przestaje pulsować bezbronność.  
  
Kiedy rzuca się do biegu, jego umysł paraliżuje myśl, że już raz to przeżył i doskonale wie, jak to się skończy. Tym razem jednak wszystko jest inaczej, bo czuje w dłoni ciepło dłoni Sansy.  
  


_**II  
** _

  
Kiedy okazuje się, że o ten wyśniony dom będzie trzeba walczyć, przekonuje się, że wcale nie jest bezsilna – bo choć nie ma w niej nic z wilka, potrafi bronić się niczym żmija.  
  
Nigdy nie robi nic ponad to, co przystoi prawdziwej damie, realizując swoje zamierzenia kobiecymi sposobami. Kiedy musi opowiedzieć, co zaszło między Joffryem a Aryą, po prostu milczy, wtapiając się w ścianę i przekonując wszystkich, że w tamtym momencie stała się ślepa i głucha – na tyle skutecznie, że jej samej prawie udaje się w to uwierzyć.  
  
Droga do szczęścia jest usiana przeszkodami, których się nie spodziewała – bólem nieodwracalnej straty i niemiłym ssaniem w żołądku, gdy jej półdzika siostra w milczeniu wpatruje się w ścianę po utracie wilkorzyc; niedorzecznym zachowaniem ojca, który z jakichś absurdalnych powodów próbuje jej odebrać jej przeznaczenie; głosem matki powtarzającym _rodzina, obowiązek, honor_ , który towarzyszy jej w czasie ukradkowej przechadzki do komnaty Cersei Lannister.  
  
Gdy w zaufaniu zwierza się królowej z planów ojca dotyczących powrotu na Północ, jej oczy wypełniają się łzami, a głos drży w najbardziej ujmujący z możliwych sposobów.  
  
Nie tak dużo później – kiedy zauważa wokół siebie złote pręty, bo z klatki, do której dobrowolnie weszła, spada zasłona – zdaje sobie sprawę, co przypieczętowało jej los. Zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby pozostać neutralnym elementem w czasie otwartego konfliktu, i w końcu naprawdę się nim stała, odcięta od rodziny i niewyzwalająca jakiejkolwiek lojalności w Lannisterach.  
  
Spędza wiele nocy, płacząc nad losem ojca, ale też nad czymś, do czego trudno jest się przyznać nawet przed samą sobą. Jej serce złamało również upokarzające, godne naiwnej, głupiej dziewczynki poczucie zranienia, gdy odkryła, że absolutnie nikt w Królewskiej Przystani nie poznał się na jej wyjątkowości, dostrzegając w niej tylko prawa do Północy, słabą głowę i nieumiejące w porę zamilknąć usta.  
  
Po długich miesiącach samotności dociera do niej świadomość, która przeraża ją najbardziej. Jako drżąca rozpaczliwie na mrozie, zdradziecka księżniczka Północy, wypełniona jednocześnie wstrętem do ukrytego za pięknymi słowami okrucieństwa słonecznego Południa, przestała już pasować zarówno tu, jak i tam.  
  
  


  
Potem odbiera kilka ważnych lekcji, o których nikt nigdy nie wspomniał jej pomiędzy nauką dobrych manier a szydełkowaniem.  
  
Dowiaduje się, że ludzie nigdy nie są bardziej zafascynowani ścianą czy ścieżką pod własnymi stopami, niż gdy mijają na drodze kogoś, czyje istnienie wywołuje w nich wyrzuty sumienia. Jak życzy sobie Joffrey, ukrywa siniaki pod ubraniem i makijażem i zawsze stara się wyglądać, jak przystało na zakochaną bez pamięci narzeczoną króla. Wie jednak, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia — nawet najmniej rozgarnięci dworzanie z Królewskiej Przystani są w stanie mistrzowsko odegrać ślepotę, prowadząc z nią uprzejme pogawędki o niczym, gdy jej oczy są zapuchnięte od płaczu.  
  
Uświadamia sobie również, że wspomnienia nie są czymś wyrytym w kamieniu czy wyrzeźbionym w marmurze. Przeszłość, od której pragnęła uciec przez większość życia, staje się nagle wizją, której oglądanie pod powiekami jest jedynym, co umożliwia jej zaśnięcie. Nie pragnie już niczego poza dotykiem ciężkich, ciemnych futer na skórze, uspokajającym szumem porywistego wiatru za oknami i towarzystwem ludzi, których słowa nie są słodką trucizną.  
  
Przekonuje się też, że ukrywając się za zbroją damy, którą nauczyła ją nakładać matka, nie da się niczego wywalczyć. Uprzejmość nie sprawia, że ktokolwiek się z nią liczy lub okazuje jej łaskę. Zapewnia jednak kamuflaż, bo pozwala zasłonić swoją prawdziwą twarz maską kogoś, kogo nikt nigdy nie posądziłby o siłę do działania.  
  
Wie o sobie coś jeszcze. Nie należy do dam, które rzucają się ze szczytu wieży, gdy pęka ich serce. Nie jest jeszcze pewna, czy powinna odczuwać przez to wstyd tchórza czy dumę z bycia w stanie przetrwać, czuje więc i to, i to.  
  
Staje się to dla niej jasne, gdy Joffrey zmusza ją do spojrzenia na nabitą na pal głowę o pustych oczach, w których nigdy nie odnajdzie już pocieszenia córka jej byłego właściciela. Czuje wtedy, jak wstępuje w nią furia, o jaką nigdy się nie podejrzewała, i nieludzka, _wilcza_ siła. W jej głowie krystalizuje się prosty, pewny plan i udaje się jej postąpić krok w stronę króla stojącego na skraju pomostu. Pozwala jednak Sandorowi Clegane'owi wyrwać się z tego stanu i bardzo pilnuje się, by już nigdy do niego nie powrócić. Jej serce pragnie nadal bić — bardziej niż uzyskać zemstę, bardziej niż poddać się rozpaczy.  
  
Bogowie wysłuchują jej jeden jedyny raz, uwalniając ją od roli królewskiej narzeczonej. Mimo to spełnia się jej dawne marzenie o ślubie w czerwono-złotych barwach na oczach tłumu z Królewskiej Przystani. Jej pierwszy mąż nie krzywdzi jej fizycznie. Ogranicza się jedynie do obarczenia jej ciężarem swoich zranionych nadziei i nieudolnych prób ukrywania głodnych spojrzeń. Nie jest jedynym mężczyzną, który obrzuca ją spojrzeniami tego rodzaju. Wiążą się one ze stroną kobiecości, o której nikt nigdy jej nie opowiedział, aby chronić jej niewinność.  
  
Brzydka prawda odsłania się przed nią, bo zdradza ją własne ciało, przemieniając ją nagle z przyszłej inwestycji w inwestycję mającą wartość już teraz, w kogoś, kto już niebawem wyda na świat przyszłego namiestnika Północy. Dojrzewanie ujawnia przed nią fakt, że jej wartość ogranicza się w oczach świata do posiadania działających części rozrodczych.  
  
Jej nowy ojciec nieprzypadkowo decyduje się wcielić w tę rolę dokładnie w tym momencie jej życia. Ratuje ją z jaskini lwów i obdarowuje nowym imieniem. Oczekuje w zamian jedynie wdzięczności; jedynie tego, aby uznała go za swojego mistrza. Udziela jej wielu pożytecznych lekcji, które odbierają jej resztkę złudzeń i prawie całą dotąd zachowaną niewinność. Zyskuje jednak dzięki nim coś innego: przebudzenie swojej od dawna uśpionej ambicji, wiedzę, jak wpływać na ludzi, i świadomość, że nie może ufać absolutnie nikomu.  
  
Tę ostatnią zdobywa, gdy ojciec żegna ją pocałunkiem w usta, sprzedając ją nowemu lordowi Winterfell. Jej protesty są słabe i pozbawione siły przebicia — nie tylko przez szok. Również przez fakt, że przywykła do tego, że nie wyzwala absolutnie w nikim prawdziwej lojalności.  
  
Trzymające ją przy życiu marzenie obraca się w popiół chwilę po tym, jak przejeżdża przez bramę zamku, którą zdobią przerażające chorągwie. W oczach zgromadzonej na dziedzińcu służby nie ma życia, nie dostrzega też wśród nich żadnej znajomej twarzy. Gdy morderca Robba wita ją uśmiechem, a w oknach swojej komnaty zauważa kraty, natychmiast wie, że już nigdy nie uda się jej naprawdę wrócić do domu.  
  
  
  
Patrzenie na niego sprawia, że trudno jej powstrzymać mdłości. Wywołuje też nienawiść, ale nawet nie w części tak miażdżącą, na jaką zasłużył. Osłabia ją nieproszona litość.  
  
W czasie jej nieobecności w Winterfell już-nie-Theon zdążył opanować do podziwu kilka umiejętności, między innymi wtapianie się w ścianę i bezwolne wykonywanie poleceń Ramsaya Boltona. Stał się całkowitą przeciwnością chłopaka, którego pamiętała, z jego brawurą i ciągłym pragnieniem wykazania się, głupimi żartami i dumnie uniesioną głową.  
  
Jego oczy nie wyrażają żadnego oporu.  
  
Mimo wszystko stara się ona czerpać satysfakcję z jedynego wymierzenia sprawiedliwości, jakie jest jej dane oglądać. Próbuje więc wyrazić spojrzeniem całą swoją nienawiść, wysłuchując jego przeprosin za zabicie Brana i Rickona. Jest to jednak niewykonalne, kiedy ktoś, nawet zmuszony do podniesienia na ciebie wzroku, jest w stanie patrzeć co najwyżej przez ciebie, nie na ciebie.  
  
Potem nadchodzi jej drugi ślub, którego sceneria jest wyjęta wprost z jej dziecięcych marzeń. Mlecznobiały śnieg skrzypi pod stopami, skrząc się w świetle latarni, kiedy zmierza do czardrzewa, przy którym czeka na nią młody, przystojny lord. Do bożego gaju odprowadza ją najbliższy jej rodzinie człowiek, którego tej nocy zaczyna rozumieć o wiele lepiej niż dotąd. Podobnie jak on zostaje bowiem pozbawiona przez Ramsaya paru rzeczy.  
  
Władzy nad własnym ciałem.  
  
Wiary, że będzie kiedyś w stanie pragnąć dotyku mężczyzny.  
  
Złudzeń, że wystarczy jej sił, by zachować godność.  
  
Spędzona w gronie trzech osób noc poślubna daje jej za to pewność, że nikt nie obroni jej przed drapieżnym, kpiącym uśmiechem i przerażająco wesołymi oczami jej nowego męża. Jedyne wsparcie, na jakie może liczyć, to łzy oraz wskazówki, jak ograniczyć ból obumierania jej chęci życia i nadziei.  
  
Niczym księżniczki z tak wielu pieśni zostaje zamknięta w wieży, wie jednak, że w przeciwieństwie do nich będzie musiała uwolnić się z niej sama. I to szybko — dopóki wciąż jest więziona jedynie w murach zamku, nie w lochu własnego umysłu; zanim jej ciało zdradzi ją po raz kolejny, dając życie potomkowi Ramsaya.  
  
Aby dodać sobie sił w noce, kiedy ból nie pozwala jej zasnąć, robi to, co zawsze przychodziło jej naturalnie – snuje marzenia. W jednej z jej ulubionych wizji głowa Ramsaya z wyjedzonymi przez wrony oczami jest nadziana na pal nad zamkowymi blankami przez wiele tygodni. W wielu innych, zanim jego ciało wykrwawia się na setki sposobów, zostaje zmuszony do wysłuchania jej triumfalnych słów.  
  
Przełykając dumę, podejmuje próby dotarcia do zdrajcy swojej rodziny. Jej słowa zdają się sypać sól na jego rany, ale powodują wyłącznie poddańczy ból. Patrząc na niego, może z przerażającą łatwością dostrzec własną bliską przyszłość, jeśli jej ucieczka się nie powiedzie. Ich rozmowa daje jej jednak niespodziewany przypływ siły. Wynika on głównie z uzyskania nadziei, że przytuli jeszcze kiedyś swoich braci, jednak jest też rezultatem ulgi zrzucenia z ramion ciężaru nienawiści do jedynej znajomej twarzy.  
  
Gdy modli się tej nocy, gładząc dłonią wytrych do zamka komnaty, błaga bogów również o to, by pozwolili Theonowi umrzeć szybko.  
  
Jej plan jest rozpaczliwy i ma niewielkie szanse powodzenia. Wykorzystując poruszenie związane z wieścią o zbliżającej się armii Stannisa, zmusza się do wykonywania kolejnych kroków ku wolności, mimo że wydaje jej się, że przebywa poza ciałem.  
  
Kiedy drogę zagradza jej Myranda z Theonem u boku, wie, że doznany dotąd ból był niczym wobec kary, którą wymierzy jej Ramsay za to nieposłuszeństwo. Przez moment pragnie jedynie, aby wystrzelona z kuszy Myrandy strzała przebiła ją na wylot.  
  
Uderzenie serca później rozlega się przeszywający krzyk i trzask łamanych kości. Zostają na pomoście tylko we dwoje, a świat zmienia się w ułamku sekundy. Nie jest w nim już sama.  
  
Kiedy paraliżuje ją strach, czuje ciepłą dłoń w swojej dłoni i pozwala się jej poprowadzić. Rzucając się do biegu, wie, że na świecie jest coś oprócz potworności, a wiara w to nie była jej słabością.

**Łącznik**

Stojąc na murach miejsca, które jest na równi więzieniem i domem, przez moment zupełnie się nie boi.

Nie czuje też triumfu, ich szanse są zbyt małe. Czuje za to coś bardziej niepohamowanego, czuje, że _żyje_ , potwierdza to ciepło pewnego uścisku złączonych dłoni, ból w płucach po biegu w mroźnym powietrzu i tłukące szaleńczo serce.

Pozwala oszołomić się temu uczuciu. Jest zasłużone.

Wszystkie wybory zostały już dokonane i nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma wpływu na to, co zdarzy się za chwilę; ta świadomość sprawia, że nie musi się wahać.

Ciepło, które przyjdzie po tym, jak ciało przestanie walczyć i pozwoli sobie zasnąć na dobre w otoczeniu wszechogarniającej bieli; zapewnienie nieznającym przyjaznego dotyku ogarom sycącego posiłku; zupełnie nowy rodzaj bólu zmiażdżonych kości na moment przed tym, jak świat na dobre rozmyje się przed oczami – każda z tych możliwości jest lepsza od powrotu do klatki.

Spojrzenie w oczy, dające siłę; nagle nie ma w nim już nienawiści i bólu. Po raz pierwszy od wieków nie potrzeba żadnych słów, myśli i uczucia są jasne, jakby zniknęła bariera między ich dwojgiem.

Przez chwilę ich los jest jednym. Po tak długim cierpieniu w samotności pozwala się wypełnić egoistycznej wdzięczności za to połączenie.

Coś kończy się w ciszy, definitywnie. Jeśli po tym locie nastąpi jakieś potem, dalej pójdzie ktoś inny.

Ofiara umiera w tych murach.

**Przetworzenie**

**_I_ **

  
  
Następnie nadchodzą dni ciszy i paranoi, w czasie których każdy niespodziewany odgłos sprawia, że zamiera mu serce, a każdy cień w mroku wydaje się zwiastować pogoń. Kiedy ogniste włosy Sansy — jedyny jaskrawy element w biało-burym krajobrazie lasu — znikają wśród drzew, pokusa, aby wreszcie odpocząć, pozwalając mrozowi ukołysać się do niekończącego się snu, przez moment wydaje się nie do przezwyciężenia.  
  
Coś sprawia jednak, że podnosi się i błądzi na koniu tak długo, aż udaje mu się ustalić, gdzie jest i jak dotrzeć do portu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd obudziło go wylane na głowę wiadro zimnej wody w lochach Dreadfort, ma przed sobą cel niezwiązany wyłącznie z przetrwaniem. Majaczy on jednak na horyzoncie tak niewyraźnie, że wydaje się jedynie mrzonką wyczerpanego umysłu, który wreszcie pogrążył się w zasłużonym szaleństwie.  
  
Drogi na Żelazne Wyspy nie oświetla mu już płonąca czerwienią triumfalna kometa — tym razem pogoda z niego nie kpi. Witają go gęsta mgła i szarość, i rozwścieczona siostra ubrana w czerń, oczekująca po nim jedynie kolejnej nieudolnej próby wbicia jej sztyletu w plecy.  
  
Potem jest królewski wiec, tortura, w trakcie której w pewnej chwili kierują się na niego wszystkie oczy, oczy, które z pewnością dostrzegają, jak bardzo wszystko jest z nim nie tak. Przez moment nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, skupiając wszystkie siły na tym, by ręce nie drżały mu w widoczny sposób.  
  
Wtedy dostrzega, że przez żelazną zbroję Yary, jedynej osoby, która kiedykolwiek uznała go za wartego uratowania, przez moment przebija się niepewność i osamotnienie. To chwila, w której może zostać jej odebrane wszystko, o co zawsze walczyła, gdy ludzie, za których oddałaby życie, nie okazują jej wystarczającego wsparcia. Kiedy skupia się na niej, jego myśli nagle przestają się plątać i znajduje właściwe słowa.  
  
Mimo że tłum wykrzykuje jej imię, siostra przez moment nie odrywa od niego wzroku.  
  
I choć to Euron zagarnia tron, dla niego ten wiec jest zwycięstwem, bo Yara podejmuje decyzję, bo spogląda na niego zupełnie inaczej, jakby widząc go po raz pierwszy, bo ten jeden raz udaje mu się przerosnąć jej oczekiwania w inny sposób niż ten, gdy rana, która wydawała się zwykłym draśnięciem, okazuje się początkiem szarej łuszczycy.  
  
Zaczyna ciągać go ze sobą wszędzie, bezlitośnie, z wyzywająco-ośmielającym uśmieszkiem, każąc mu przebywać wśród ludzi, pić, udawać normalność. Szuka natychmiastowego rozwiązania — _nie chcesz sprawiedliwości, dobra, dokonamy zemsty_. Chce, żeby naprawił się szybko, i nienawidzi bezsilności w irytująco znajomy sposób.  
  
I może i zupełnie nie rozumie tak wielu spraw, ale mówi też _potrzebuję cię_ i jest to więcej, o wiele więcej, niż zasłużył od niej usłyszeć. Daje więc z siebie wszystko, żeby powoli, na tyle, na ile jest w stanie, wejść w rolę kogoś, kogo ona pragnie mieć jako brata.  
  
Wyruszając zawrzeć sojusz ze smoczą królową, Yara nie pyta go nawet, czy chce popłynąć razem z nią, od tej chwili to jasne. Przywyknięcie do myślenia _my_ zamiast _ja_ jest przerażająco łatwe.  
  
  
  
Później następuje okres, gdy coś się w nim goi i zabliźnia, i nie chodzi jedynie o fizyczne rany. Dostrzega to jednak w pełni dopiero dużo, dużo później, kiedy stając ponownie w kamiennych murach Winterfell, widzi odbitą w niebieskich oczach dumę.  
  
Jego droga do wprawnego udawania przed światem niepołamanej osoby ciągnie się nieskończenie długo i nie przebiega w linii prostej. Jest naznaczona codziennymi porażkami, ale te go nie dziwią, w końcu nadal jest sobą. Składa się głównie z prozaicznych, niespektakularnych zwycięstw, zbyt żałosnych, by móc pochwalić się nimi przed kimkolwiek.  
  
Walka z własnym ciałem przychodzi mu łatwiej; przywykł do niej. Zmusza się do prostowania pleców setki razy każdego dnia, do chwili gdy odzwyczaja się od odruchowych prób stania się niewidocznym, i coraz częściej udaje mu się powstrzymywać od wzdrygania się na dźwięk podniesionych głosów.  
  
Torturę stanowi za to ciągła obecność innych ludzi — drwiny załogi Yary, towarzystwo portowych dziwek, którego kiedyś tak bardzo by szukał. Wytrzymuje je jednak dzień po dniu, ignorując wszystkie szyderstwa tak długo, aż prawie zupełnie tracą moc. Kiedy docierają na dwór smoczej królowej, jest już w stanie odpowiadać na słowa jej prześcigających się w błyskotliwych uwagach sojuszników głosem, który brzmi pewnie, i patrzeć innym w oczy.  
  
Gdzieś w trakcie podróży powrotnej do Westeros — po tym, jak Daenerys Targaryen wymaga przysięgi, a Yara spogląda na niego pytająco przed uściśnięciem dłoni królowej — zaczyna zasypiać, gdy tylko jego głowa dotyka posłania, a koszmary przestają mu się zdarzać regularnie.  
  
Po raz pierwszy odkąd płomień świecy pochłonął ostatnie słowa skierowane do Robba, nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, czy postępuje słusznie i jest we właściwym miejscu, i jest mu niemożliwie łatwo oddychać. Coraz częściej myśli o czymś, co kiedyś zupełnie nie zaprzątało mu myśli, przyćmiewane pragnieniem wykazania się — odegraniu roli w zmianie świata na lepsze. Działa tak na niego towarzystwo siostry z głową pełną marzeń ukrytych pod sarkazmem, działa sprzymierzenie z królową Daenerys, której potęga sprawia, że wizja wprowadzenia tych marzeń w życie przestaje się wydawać całkowicie niewiarygodna.  
  
On i Yara spędzają razem tak wiele czasu, że wreszcie ma okazję poznać prawdziwą ją — chwilami niemającą w zapasie żadnych kpiących komentarzy, trochę bardziej zmęczoną i smutną, niż pokazuje to światu, zranioną przez fakt, że po raz pierwszy w życiu nie ma domu. Ma okazję kłócić się z nią z prozaicznych powodów i wymieniać drobne złośliwości. W takich chwilach najlepiej pamięta ją z czasów sprzed Winterell. Czasem wykonuje drobne gesty, które są tak porażająco znajome, wyrwane z jego wspomnień lub z lustra dawno temu, że nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem mógł jej kiedyś nie rozpoznać.  
  
  
  
— Jak udało ci się uciec? — pyta go niespodziewanie Yara któregoś wieczoru w kajucie.  
  
Wie, jak do niej dotarł, więc nie to ją interesuje; chce wiedzieć, jak wydostał się z klatki w swojej głowie.  
  
Powinien uznać to za komplement, widocznie uznała, że pozbierał się już w na tyle stabilną całość, że mówienie o tym nie doprowadzi go do ponownej rozsypki. Powinien też docenić, że udało się jej wstrzymać z tym tak długo, cenzurowanie się nie leżało w końcu w jej naturze.  
  
Jest w tym pytaniu też drugie dno, z którego być może ona sama nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Co było ważniejsze od niej, co sprawiło, że udało mu się dokonać tego, czego nie był w stanie, gdy ryzykowała dla niego nie tylko swoje życie?  
  
Ma zamiar opowiedzieć jej krótko i bez emocji, ale ku własnemu przerażeniu wylewa się z niego potok słów pełen niepotrzebnych szczegółów, jak siniaki na obojczyku Sansy, niezapalona świeczka w oknie i to, że nadal mógł zobaczyć pod zamkniętymi powiekami każdy sęk w podłodze pod ślubnym łożem Ramsaya.  
  
Zająkuje się kilkakrotnie, mówiąc o Sansie, i powodem nie jest jedynie wstyd, że pozwolił jej cierpieć tak długo. Od kiedy zniknęła nienawiść do niej, wywołana tym, że tak usilnie próbowała go zabić lub zafundować mu nowe tortury, wszystkie słowa, którymi jest w stanie ją opisać, wydają się śmieszne i żałośnie ckliwe, jakby wyjęte z najbardziej przesłodzonej pieśni.  
  
Kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się zamknąć, Yara milczy przez moment, spoglądając na niego poważnie i trochę smutno. Potem kąciki jej ust wyginają się do góry.  
  
— Czyli największy możliwy banał. Nie muszę nawet pytać, czy można było na niej zawiesić oko.  
  
  
  
Zostaje sprowadzony na ziemię szybko i brutalnie. Konfrontacja z rzeczywistością zajmuje nie więcej niż paręnaście minut. Tyle wystarczy, aby statek Eurona wynurzył się z ciemności morza niczym kraken. Tyle wystarczy, aby umarły wszystkie mrzonki: jego — że jego umysł kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie opuścić lochy Dreatford; Yary — że po raz pierwszy w życiu może liczyć na swojego brata.  
  
Walczy, wytrzymując wszystko — wrzaski, smród krwi, widok odrzynanych części ciała. Udaje mu się nie zawieść do chwili, gdy Euron woła go po imieniu z mieczem przy szyi jego siostry, do chwili, gdy zostaje zmuszony do konfrontacji z kimś o szalonych oczach, radosnym uśmiechu i z ostrzem w dłoni.  
  
Na moment przed tym, jak otaczają go zimne słone wody, jest mu dane zobaczyć coś, za co dawno temu oddałby bardzo wiele — łzy w oczach Yary.  
  
Pierwszym, co wydobywa się z jego ust, kiedy zostaje wyłowiony przez ocalałych członków załogi, jest kłamstwo, że próbował walczyć za siostrę. W końcu instynkt przetrwania jest tym, co dominuje w nim nad wszystkim innym, w końcu i tak nie może znienawidzić siebie jeszcze bardziej. Nikt nawet przez moment nie wierzy w jego słowa. Nikt nie jest zaskoczony.  
  
  
  
Gdy schodzi na brzeg, odkrywa, że nagle nie jest w stanie zrobić tego, w czym był tak dobry przez całe życie — czyli przywyknąć. Ani do snucia planów uwzględniających tylko jedną osobę, ani do świadomości, że dryfuje bez celu i choć mu to nie wystarcza, jest zbyt słaby, aby odmienić sytuację.  
  
Właśnie wtedy nadchodzi spotkanie, którego się nie spodziewał — z Jonem Snow, tak bardzo nie na miejscu w słonecznej części świata. Jego wynikiem jest przebaczenie, nierealne i zaprawione goryczą. Jednocześnie znaczące tak nadspodziewanie wiele i zupełnie niezasłużone, w chwili, gdy nie liczy się nic prócz niespłaconego długu u kogoś innego.  
  
Zmusza się, by brnąć przez upokorzenie, by powiedzieć Jonowi prawdę, wyrzucić z siebie fakty bez usprawiedliwiania się. Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę go nie dostrzegał, choć ich pozycja w Winterfell była podobna — prawie rodzina Starków. Theon dostawał miejsce przy rodzinnym stole w czasie uczt, Jon bawił się z rodzeństwem na zamkowym dziedzińcu, obaj udawali, że nie zwracają uwagi na zamknięte drzwi do komnaty, w której lady Catelyn i lord Eddard spędzali czas z dziećmi.  
  
Wyznając Jonowi, że podejmując decyzje, nigdy nie wiedział, jaki wybór jest słuszny, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to prawdą. Tak naprawdę wiedział za każdym razem, głęboko w środku, pozwalał jedynie zasłaniać prawdę strachowi i dumie. Jego ciało przez cały czas wskazywało mu właściwą drogę — utrudniając utrzymanie miecza w drżących dłoniach nad głową ser Rodricka, nie pozwalając przespać nocy, od kiedy nie zaprotestował, słysząc propozycję zastąpienia kimś Brana i Rickona, czy zapewniając mu cudowne poczucie jedności z Sansą na murach Winterfell, kiedy ryzykując wszystko, przez moment zupełnie nie czuł strachu.  
  
Tym razem również wiedział, jaka decyzja daje szansę na namiastkę życia, a jaka — na bezpieczne dopełznięcie do końca. Pozostawało więc tylko działać natychmiast, zanim pozwoli ogarnąć się wątpliwościom, zanim ulegnie osłabieniu siła mająca źródło w usłyszanych po raz pierwszy w życiu słowach _nie musisz wybierać_ i w otrzymanej od Jona wiadomości o tym, kto sprawuje obecnie władzę w Winterfell.  
  
  
  
Potem przychodzi jego lśniąca, święta chwila. I może wielokrotne oberwanie w głowę ma coś wspólnego z oceną sytuacji, ale to najważniejsze, co mu się kiedykolwiek przydarza, moment, kiedy wreszcie na dobre umiera Fetor, kiedy jego miejsce zajmuje Theon Greyjoy — po raz pierwszy wiedzący, kim jest, po raz pierwszy zmierzający w kierunku, który sam dla siebie wybrał.  
  
Kiedy informuje byłą załogę Yary, że po nią wracają, uzyskuje reakcję, jakiej się spodziewał. Ktoś znów spluwa mu w twarz, ale tym razem, niespodziewanie, zamiast poczucia, że na to zasłużył, na powierzchnię wyłania się wściekłość — nieobecna od wieków, gorąca i ostra jak stal, przysłaniająca fakty, takie jak ten, że rzuca się do walki z silniejszym przeciwnikiem.  
  
Podnosi się z ziemi wielokrotnie, ze smakiem żelaza w ustach, z krwią zalewającą oczy, _z nie wstawaj, bo cię zabiję_ szumiącym w uszach. Tym razem ciało nie jest jednak jego wrogiem, tym razem wstępuje w nie nadludzka siła, mająca źródło w tym, że porażka tak po prostu nie wchodzi w grę, bo stawką jest życie kogoś ważniejszego niż on sam.  
  
Widzi szok w oczach przeciwnika, gdy przetrzymuje jego kolejne uderzenia, których ból jest niczym przy smaku prawdziwego bólu, do chwili, gdy udaje mu się zyskać przewagę. Ręka pali go żywym ogniem, ale przestaje zadawać ciosy dopiero, gdy słyszy chrzęst zmiażdżonej czaszki.  
  
Świat wiruje i traci ostrość, ale gdy się odzywa — _nie dla mnie, dla Yary!_ — jego głos brzmi pewnie. Wtóruje mu chór głosów, tym razem bez słowa sprzeciwu. Kiedy się zachwiewa, podtrzymuje go czyjeś ramię. Widzi w oczach mężczyzn wokół niedowierzanie, ale też coś innego — szacunek, obawę, naprawdę? — i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niewiele obchodzi go czyjakolwiek opinia.  
  
Dowleka się do morza, które jest olśniewająco potężne i boleśnie znajome, i kiedy obmywa w nim twarz, czuje całym sobą, że tym razem to wreszcie zadziałało, że odrodził się z soli, kamienia i stali, tym razem inny, tym razem o skórze z żelaza, niezniszczalny aż do chwili, gdy nieznana mu siła, która z jakiegoś powodu utrzymała go przy życiu do tej pory, dostanie to, czego pragnie.  
  
Nagle wie, że walczył z tak absolutną pewnością jak za Yarę tylko za Robba, że nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, czy postępuje słusznie, tylko ratując Sansę, i przez moment wydaje mu się prawie zabawne, jak bardzo skomplikował coś, co było takie proste.

_**II  
** _

  
Potem przychodzą dni w drodze, spędzone w towarzystwie Brienne i Podricka. To dni drżenia wywołanego mrozem i strachem przed pościgiem, wypełnione głównie milczeniem. Nie tylko ponieważ porywisty wiatr utrudnia prowadzenie rozmowy, głównie dlatego że w tym czasie coś w niej umiera, a następnie się rodzi; w ciszy i bieli przekształca się w zupełnie nową osobę.  
  
Jej kolejna tożsamość różni się od poprzednich. Tym razem, po raz pierwszy w życiu, wybiera ją sama.  
  
Wie jedno — cokolwiek wydarzy się dalej, już nigdy nie pozwoli sobie odgrywać roli Dziewicy. Nie będzie nawet Matką. Od chwili ucieczki z Winterfell stała się Wojownikiem i zamierza pozostać nim aż do śmierci. Wreszcie rozumie, co widziała w tym Arya, wreszcie wie, że to jej siostra od początku miała w tej kwestii rację.  
  
Nieważne, ile będzie to kosztowało, jak długo będzie bić jej serce, nie wróci do bycia bezwolną ofiarą. Będzie mścicielką i budowniczynią, królową z wilczej krwi. Jej wszystkie pragnienia ograniczą się od teraz do spełnienia jednego celu — ujrzenia murów Winterfell zwieńczonych ponownie biało-szarymi chorągwiami. To widok, który będzie oznaczał, że nikt nie będzie już w stanie zagrozić złamaniem jej serca lub woli, że będzie jeszcze w stanie czuć spokój i szczęście.  
  
Aby osiągnąć cel, jest gotowa odciąć wszystkie niepraktyczne uczucia i zdobyć się na bezwzględność, również względem siebie. Wie, że nie jest jeszcze kimś, komu przyjdzie to naturalnie, że są w niej nadal słabość i strach, łagodność i naiwność, zamierza jednak zagłuszać ich głosy, do chwili gdy umilkną na zawsze.  
  
Straci coś, zabijając w ten sposób część siebie, być może straci niewyobrażalnie wiele. Z dwojga złego woli jednak być odtąd osobą, która wywołuje w innych ludziach jedynie chłodny szacunek, niż taką, której serce nieustannie wykrwawia się z tęsknoty.  
  
Wszystkie dotychczasowe role przygotowały ją na odegranie tej roli życia, przestaje więc marzyć i zaczyna planować.  
  
W jej wizjach przyszłości zmienia się zasadniczy element — nie ma w nich już miejsca dla żadnego wybawiciela. Ma zamiar osiągnąć swoje cele sama i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość osobiście. Nie pragnie już także udowodnić żadnemu ze swoich oprawców, że jest czymś więcej niż plecami, na które można zarzucić ślubny płaszcz. Od teraz pragnie to udowodnić jedynie samej sobie.  
  
Jej plan, który do tej pory ograniczał się do fantazji o rozerwanym na strzępy ciele Ramsaya, zaskakująco szybko nabiera wyraźnych kształtów. Wreszcie może pozwolić sobie na luksus konkretów; czekała na ten moment tak długo, że zamierza trzymać się ich bezlitośnie, nie pozwalając na żadne pertraktacje i uznając każdego, kto się jej sprzeciwi, za przeszkodę do pokonania.  
  
Pomaga w tym nienawiść — mrożąca krew w jej żyłach, zupełnie inna niż ta, którą znała do tej pory. Nienawiść, którą czuła już-nie-ona do Lannisterów, sprawiała, że czuła się bezwolna i słaba, na zawsze zdana na łaskę silniejszych od niej. Nienawiść do Boltonów spowodowała, że jej skóra stwardniała jak lód, a w jej głosie zaczęła pobrzmiewać stal. Podsyca więc tę nienawiść, rozdrapując bez przerwy rany, by nie pozwolić jej przygasnąć nawet na moment.  
  
  
  
Kiedy zsiada z konia na dziedzińcu Czarnego Zamku, wlepia się w nią kilkadziesiąt zaskoczonych i wygłodniałych par oczu. Dostrzega jednak wśród nich tylko jedną. Tym razem wreszcie dostrzega go naprawdę.  
  
Zaczyna widzieć w Jonie brata natychmiast, odruchowo, po raz pierwszy w życiu. Oboje wiedzą doskonale, że wcześniej go w nim nie widziała, że przedstawiając go innym, nigdy nie zapominała o dodaniu przed słowem _brat_ grzecznościowego określenia _przyrodni_. Był kimś, kogo istnienie było dla niej jak zadra w palcu czy kamyk w bucie, powodował w końcu napięcie między rodzicami i wywoływał w niej irytujące poczcie winy.  
  
Gdyby mieli jakikolwiek wybór, które z utraconych bliskich chcieliby odzyskać, żadne z nich nie wybrałoby tego drugiego. A mówiąc ściślej, byliby dla siebie ostatnim wyborem, przynajmniej gdyby mieli podejmować decyzję sercem. Oboje mają tego świadomość, lecz w ułamku sekundy przestaje ona mieć jakikolwiek znaczenie — wymazana przez niewysłowioną ulgę, którą wywołuje widok wzruszenia na tak dobrze znajomej twarzy i miażdżący uścisk ramion.  
  
Mimo poruszenia nie zwleka z rozpoczęciem walki. Już w pierwszej rozmowie z Jonem mówi mu, że odbiorą dom Boltonom. To stwierdzenie faktu, nie pytanie. Słyszy absolutną pewność w swoim głosie, gdy z jej ust wychodzą kolejne elementy strategii. Nigdy dotąd nie podejrzewała się o zdolność do jej stworzenia.  
  
Musi nieustannie przekonywać brata do podejmowania kolejnych kroków. Radzi sobie jednak z każdą jego wątpliwością, z każdym momentem, gdy próbuje on uniknąć przelewania krwi. Wydaje się to prawie proste po tym, jak zdołała przebić się przez obronne mury Theona. Wie, kiedy potrzebne jest granie na litość wywlekaniem potworności, kiedy motywujące słowa, a kiedy dotknięcie dłoni z załzawionymi oczami. Jest na tyle przekonująca, że dołączają do nich nie tylko sojusznicy Jona, ale też niektórzy z byłych chorążych ich rodziny.  
  
Nigdy nie mówi wprost o swoich cierpieniach. Czuje, że zawsze będzie skazana na milczenie o nich, nie tylko z powodu więznących w gardle słów. Nigdy nie będzie mogła obnosić z dumą ran, jak rycerze bo bitwie, bez przemienienia się w zrujnowane dobra, bez stania się obiektem litości, która sprawi, że do końca życia pozostanie w oczach świata tylko biedną, skrzywdzoną dziewczynką.  
  
  
  
Pozbywa się wszystkich swoich dawnych nawyków, z wyjątkiem jednego. Jest nim oznaczenie początku nowej ery życia zmianami w wyglądzie. Tym razem nie wybiera jednak dla siebie nowego stylu, ale z wdzięcznością cofa się do tego, od którego pragnęła uciec przez całe dzieciństwo.  
  
Po etapie fryzur wzorowanych na Cersei Lannister i Margaery Tyrell wchodzi więc w etap upinania włosów tak, jak najczęściej robiła to Catelyn Stark. Odwzorowuje fryzury, które niezliczoną ilość razy układała z jej włosów matka — mało wymyślne, idealnie komponujące się z ciemnymi kolorami i niewyszukaną biżuterią. Główną dekoracją swych sukien czyni wyszyte na nich wilki. Z jej strojów znika lekkość i dziewczęcość — jej chorąży mają w niej widzieć władczynię, nie młodą, niedoświadczoną kobietę.  
  
Przestaje uważać zapach futer za stęchły i duszący, teraz ich ciężar wydaje się jej kojący. Mają też inną zaletę — zapewniają dodatkową ochronę przed niepożądanymi spojrzeniami wpełzającymi czasem pod jej ubranie. Gdy się zdarzają, zawsze wywołują w niej wściekłość — nie na gapiących się mężczyzn, lecz na siebie, za to, z jak wielkim trudem przychodzi jej w takich chwilach powstrzymanie drżenia głosu; za to, że drugi z jej mężów nadal ma tak wielką władzę nad jej ciałem.  
  
Jej matka mawiała, że nie muszą się martwić, ponieważ mogą zaufać mądrości mężczyzn z ich najbliższego otoczenia. Wie już, jak naiwne było to założenie, dlatego nie ufa żadnemu z nich, włączając w to Jona. Nie podejrzewa go o złe intencje, jedynie o brak tej wiedzy o świecie, która przychodzi wraz z trwającą latami bezsilnością pionka przestawianego po planszy przez wprawionych graczy. Mimo że dzielą żałobę po tych samych ludziach i pragnienie wywalczenia sobie tego samego domu, kwestionuje wszystkie jego decyzje, które nie dają jej pewności zwycięstwa.  
  
Wie, że traktując go z góry, buduje między ich dwojgiem niewidzialny mur, taki sam, jaki oddziela ją od wszystkich ludzi wokół. Blizny sparzonego zaufania, które mogą nigdy się nie zagoić, sprawiają jednak, że nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że może w zupełności polegać na kimkolwiek.  
  
Podczas gdy Jon nadal wykazuje się honorem godnym rodziny, której nazwiska nie nosi, ona sama nie jest już obarczona takim ciężarem. Honor nie jest praktyczny, gdy stawką jest wszystko. Myśli więc bezlitośnie jak Ramsay, nie angażując uczuć jak królowa Cersei, biorąc pod uwagę słabości wroga jak Littlefinger.  
  
Podejmuje decyzje, zatajając przed bratem te ze swoich działań, które mogłyby wywołać jego opór, i nie czując z tego powodu żadnego poczucia winy. Kiedy wysyła do Doliny pełen poruszających słów list, jej pismo wygląda na pisane drżącą ręką tylko w tych miejscach, gdzie jest to zamierzone.  
  
  
  
Gdy oczekują na przybycie Ramsaya na pertraktacje, Jon mówi jej, że nie musi mu towarzyszyć. Jedyną odpowiedzią, na jaką jest w stanie się zdobyć, jest przeczące pokręcenie głową. Nie potrafi bowiem wyrazić słowami tego, że całe jej życie, cała starannie zbudowana tożsamość, a jednocześnie jej przyszłość, zależy od tego, czy będzie w stanie wytrzymać tę konfrontację.  
  
Jeśli nie przełamie strachu przed nim, choćby nawet poległ na polu bitwy, na zawsze będzie miał ją w swojej władzy. Konieczność spojrzenia mu w twarz ma też związek ze staniem się godną walczących za nią ludzi, którzy nie mogą umierać w walce z potworem, z którym nie jest w stanie zmierzyć się sama. Przede wszystkim jednak pragnie rzucić Ramsayowi w twarz to, że jest tak dumna i silna, jakby nigdy nie przydarzył się w jej życiu.  
  
Z kamienną twarzą znosi więc przerażającą radość w jego spojrzeniu, zaszczycając go jedynie słowami: _Umrzesz jutro, lordzie Bolton. Śpij dobrze_. Wybiera je dużo wcześniej, spośród setek innych wersji zaczerpniętych z fantazji, które pozwoliły jej przetrwać najmroczniejsze godziny życia.  
  
Gdy jednak Ramsay rzuca im pod nogi głowę czarnego wilkora, między nią a Jonem powstaje przepaść. Wie, że brat liczy na okazanie przez nią miłosierdzia, na to, że górę weźmie w niej wreszcie dawna łagodność. Wie, że powinna nakazać mu przerwać przygotowania do walki, próbować szukać innej drogi, zaoferować siebie w miejsce Rickona, obiecując, że wytrwa jako lady Bolton do momentu, gdy będzie w stanie przyjść jej z odsieczą. Nie proponuje żadnego z tych rozwiązań.  
  
To najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robi jej Jon; jego jedyna, z pewnością nieuświadomiona zemsta za dzieciństwo. Zmusza ją, by wypowiedziała te słowa na głos, by to ona była osobą, która wyda wyrok na Rickona. Na moment stawia siebie w roli zmuszonego wykonać rozkaz sprawiedliwego człowieka, a ją — w roli kata.  
  
Jest pewna, że to jeden z tych momentów, które będą prześladować ją do końca życia, nie okazuje jednak najmniejszego wahania. Nie pozwala Jonowi na snucie naiwnych marzeń, mówi na głos to, czego on nie jest w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości: ich brat jest martwy.  
  
Nie ustępuje, zmuszając Jona do walki. Przysięgła sobie w końcu, że będzie walczyć z każdym, kto zagrozi odzyskaniu przez nią domu. Każdym, nawet z własnej krwi.  
  
Siła woli, którą wykazuje w czasie tej rozmowy, całkowicie zawodzi ją jednak w noc przed bitwą. Kilka godzin zanim ma się rozstrzygnąć jej los, głos w głowie, który tak długo udawało jej się stanowczo zagłuszać, nabiera mocy i rozrywa jej serce niczym wycie Laty po upadku Brana. Szeptane przez niego słowa są bardziej przerażające niż myśl o pozbawieniu się życia w wypadku przegranej, mająca w sobie przynajmniej wątłą obietnicę zakończenia jej samotności.  
  
Co z tego, że odzyska mury cmentarzyska? Co z tego, że odzyska zamek, w którym Ramsay brał ją jak zwierzę, w którym zdarzało jej się marzyć o śmierci i drżeć ze strachu, że nosi w brzuchu dziecko zrodzone z potwora?  
  
Czy w murach, które przez tak wiele lat przesiąkały wyłącznie okrucieństwem i cierpieniem, da się zbudować cokolwiek dobrego, cokolwiek wartego śmierci tysięcy ludzi w bitwie?  
  
Czy jej zemsta jest warta poświęcenia życia Rickona? I czy jeśli po tym wszystkim jest jakieś potem, jej rodzina będzie w stanie wybaczyć jej to, kim się stała?  
  
Spędza noc, nie znajdując pocieszających odpowiedzi na te pytania. Nie jest w stanie poprosić bogów o wsparcie — nie tyle w nich nie wierzy, co powątpiewa w to, by czuli jakąkolwiek litość wobec rodu Stark. Wątpi też w sensowność błagań wznoszonych do bóstw, na które jest tak bardzo wściekła. Jej serce boleśnie tłucze w piersi, sprawiając, że musi walczyć o każdy wdech, a wszystko, co udało jej się osiągnąć, wydaje się bezsensowne.  
  
Kiedy rankiem opuszcza sypialnię, ma suche, nieopuchnięte oczy. Na ostatniej naradzie przed bitwą ostrym tonem ukróca jakiekolwiek głosy niepewności.  
  
Przebiega jej przez głowę, że przez takie odcinanie się od uczuć robi sobie jakąś nieodwracalną krzywdę; prawdopodobnie jednak dokładnie na to zasługuje.  
  
  
  
Jej serce zamiera wielokrotnie w czasie bitwy, nie jest jednak bezsilna, jeśli chodzi o wpłynięcie na jej przebieg — wcześniej o to zadbała. Gdy prowadzący odsiecz Littlefinger staje u jej boku i spogląda jej w twarz, jest w stanie ukryć swoje obrzydzenie i sprawić, by uwierzył w jej _dziękuję_. Jest w tym tak dobra, że nakłania go nawet do wyjawienia jej swojego planu, z ich dwojgiem na Żelaznym Tronie w roli głównej.  
  
To chwila, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo go przerosła, i to nie tylko w umiejętności czytania ludzi. Myśl o Żelaznym Tronie budzi już w niej jedynie wstręt. Pragnie wyłącznie posiadania domu i osób, wobec których mogłaby być lojalna, które byłyby lojalne w stosunku do niej. Korona i zaszczyty bez nich nie mają już dla niej żadnej wartości.  
  
Littlefinger nie napełnia jej dłużej strachem; teraz to on jest na jej łasce, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego jeszcze sprawy.  
  
Jon i jego armia, _jej_ armia, walczą, ryzykując wszystko, odnosząc rany i umierając za jej marzenie — jedyne z jej marzeń, które częściowo się spełnia. Jest jej dane ujrzeć nie zakrwawioną, ledwo rozpoznawalną twarz Ramsaya, ale też zapierający dech w piersiach widok wilkora nad zamkowymi murami.  
  
Zanim udaje się do lochów, przygląda się dokładnie ciału obdartego, półdzikiego, obcego młodego mężczyzny. Myśl, że to braciszek, któremu nie tak dawno temu śpiewała do snu, jest absurdalna. Jon próbuje opowiedzieć jej o jego śmierci krótko — nie tylko chce ją oszczędzić, po prostu nie jest w stanie o tym mówić — bezwzględnie wyciąga jednak z niego później szczegóły. Musi je poznać, jej obowiązkiem jest wiedzieć, za co odpowie przed bogami.  
  
Mówiąc _żegnaj_ Rickonowi, z całej siły pragnie poczuć cokolwiek prócz goryczy i świadomości podjęcia dobrej decyzji. Żal i łzy jednak nie nadchodzą — być może wylała już ich zapas na całe życie. Zadowala się więc niepowstrzymaną wściekłością, udając się na ostatnie spotkanie z byłym namiestnikiem Północy.  
  
Nie przyznaje się do tego nikomu, ale chwila, która następuje później, jest jedną z niewielu od lat, gdy nie ma na twarzy żadnej maski. Po krótkiej intymnej rozmowie z małżonkiem w towarzystwie jego ogarów następuje moment, gdy ciasne pomieszczenie przesiąka odorem krwi, a od jego ścian zaczynają odbijać się powodujące ciarki wrzaski. Na jej twarzy pojawia się wtedy uśmiech i mimo że nie ma z nią już żadnej widowni, długo nie odwraca wzroku.  
  


**Kolizja**

**_I_ **

  
– Niewiarygodne. – Sansa wskazuje dyskretnie na siedzącego nieopodal mężczyznę z harfą u boku, gryzmolącego na papierze przy bladym świetle ognia. – Przybył tutaj tylko po to, by zaryzykować życie dla niewielkiej szansy na ulotną sławę.  
  
– Już nie lubisz minstreli? – Nadal pamiętał jej zabawny wybuch histerii sprzed lat, gdy jeden z nielicznych bardów, którzy zabłąkali się do Winterfell, zdecydował się wyruszyć w dalszą drogę.  
  
– Wyrosłam z tego.  
  
Rozumie to dobrze, w końcu sam marzył kiedyś, by jego czyny zostały uwiecznione w pieśni. Teraz na samą myśl o tym przewraca mu się w żołądku.  
  
Z drugiej strony jego pieśń byłaby w przewrotnym sensie dokładnie taka, jakiej pragnął: pełna krwawych kawałków, zdumiewająca, w wersji zdecydowanie dla dorosłych.  
  
– Ciekawe, jak blisko Białych Wędrowców podejdzie, żeby znaleźć właściwe porównanie dla odcienia ich oczu.  
  
Iskierki rozbawienie w oczach Sansy sprawiają, że przez moment jest mu dziwnie dobrze we własnej skórze. Czuje wdzięczność za obecność śpiewaka tutaj, za obecność tysięcy ludzi dostarczających tematów do niezobowiązującej rozmowy. Mógł zapytać ją o tak wiele osób, jak choćby przechodzącego nieopodal z niepewną miną Królobójcę, wywrzaskującą rozkazy do rosłych mężczyzn dziewczynkę, która przypominała mu małą Yarę, czy grupę dzikich zza Muru dyskutującą przyjaźnie przy jednym stole z czarnymi braćmi.  
  
Unikali dzięki temu konieczności skierowania rozmowy na inne tory. Tak bardzo pragnął jeszcze ją zobaczyć; czuł, że jest jej winny wypowiedzenie na głos wielu rzeczy. Bał się jednak, że nie będzie w stanie znaleźć żadnych słów, jak kiedyś, gdy Yara poprosiła, by nie umierał tak daleko od morza.  
  
– Lady Sanso...  
  
Przerywa mu, kręcąc głową z rozbrajającą miną mówiącą _palnąłeś zabawną głupotę_. Jej rozpogodzona twarz jest pełna życia; to twarz kobiety, obok której z pewnością nie przeszedłby obojętnie w czasach, gdy mieszkał w tych murach.  
  
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. A już na pewno nie, kiedy rozmawiamy tylko we dwoje.  
  
– Robb zawsze mówił to samo. – Jego usta wyrzucają z siebie słowa, zanim rozum zdąży je powstrzymać, i nagle czuje ołów w żołądku, czuje się tak, jakby w czasie schodzenia po schodach w ciemności stopa obsunęła mu się ze stopnia.  
  
Przez moment panika wydaje się nie do wytrzymania, ale wtedy kąciki ust Sansy unoszą się do góry.  
  
– Musiał wyglądać zabawnie, przemawiając bez przerwy tym napuszonym lordowskim tonem.  
  
Słyszy swój śmiech, który przywraca go do ciała, przez chwilę oglądanego jakby z boku, a następnie słowa, które wydają się należeć do niego sprzed lat:  
  
– Chwilami nadymał się tak, jakby grał Aeona Zdobywcę w przedstawieniu komediantów. Ale działało, nawet najbardziej dumni lordowie byli w niego wpatrzeni jak w swoją największą nadzieję. – _Tak jak teraz w ciebie_.

Doskonale ich rozumiał. Teraz, gdy był w stanie patrzeć jej w oczy, w których nie odbijał się już ten obezwładniający smutek, trudno było oderwać wzrok.  
  
– To mniej trudne, niż myślałam, zdobyć ich posłuch. Na większość działa straszenie gniewem, bogów albo władców Północy. Albo wypominanie starych długów. Zupełnie nie wiedzą, jak na to reagować.  
  
W jej słowach znów pobrzmiewa złośliwość. To jedna z rzeczy, które go w niej najbardziej zaskoczyły, zupełnie niepasująca do marmurowego posągu, w który zaczęła się zmieniać w jego wspomnieniach.  
  
– Halys Hornwood nadal przysypia w czasie narad?  
  
– Przestał, od kiedy Jon wspomniał, że udział będzie od teraz uzależniony od wkładu w spotkania rady, nie nazwiska.  
  
Milkną na chwilę, ale cisza nie jest krępująca. Mimo że Sansa jest panią Winerfell, a on zasłużył na ścięcie głowy za zdradę, tak po prostu wtapiają się w dziwaczną zbieraninę ludzi wokół. Przez moment cieszy się tym uczuciem — byciem częścią czegoś ważnego, na tyle przeciętną, by nie przykuwać niczyjej uwagi. Dawno temu taka niewidzialność by go uwierała, powodowałaby, że czułby, że robi coś źle, nie wybijając się na pierwszy plan. Teraz niewybijanie się oznaczało, że dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę.  
  
Przełyka łyżkę zupy. Jest rozwodniona, ale mu to nie przeszkadza, bo daje się w niej wyczuć smak uprawianych w ogrodach Winterfell ziół, nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za nim tęsknił.  
  
Sansa przez moment wbija paznokcie w stół, a gdy się odzywa, jej głos jest spokojny, ale cichszy:  
  
– Naprawdę w to wierzyli? Robb i moja matka. Że uda się im odzyskać mnie i Aryę, że walczą o coś oprócz zemsty?  
  
Trudno na to odpowiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał to zrobić brutalnie szczerze. Wyruszając na czele armii z Winterfell, wszyscy wierzyli, że wyjdą z walk zwycięsko; kim w końcu trzeba być, by z dnia na dzień stracić tak wiele, nie będąc nawet w stanie wymierzyć sprawiedliwości oprawcom?  
  
Jednocześnie on sam — ciepłem przypadkowych kobiecych ciał, alkoholem, śmiechem i nieustannym działaniem bez namysłu — stale zagłuszał głos w głowie, powtarzający, że wisi nad nimi nieuchronna klęska. Wszystkich musiał nękać podobny głos, widać to było, gdy Robb zamieniał się czasami w starszą, bardziej ponurą wersję Eddarda Starka, gdy lady Catelyn zdarzało się nie odzywać do nikogo całymi dniami.  
  
Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że — choć znowu zamierzał rzucić się z drewnianym mieczem w dłoni na przeciwnika w pełnej zbroi — tym razem ten głos nie odezwał się nawet słowem. I że może i nadal odgrywał rolę, ale wreszcie była to rola, którą z całego serca pragnął odegrać. Kogoś walczącego za to, w co wierzył; kogoś, na kogo ona spoglądała z ciepłem w oczach.  
  
Odpowiada więc po prostu:  
  
— Nie wiem...  
  


_**II  
** _

  
— ...ale nawet przez chwilę nie wahali się, czy było warto.  
  
Jej usta mimowolnie zmieniają się na moment w cienką kreskę, zmusza się jednak do zaczerpnięcia spokojnego oddechu. Chce zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu; żadne z możliwych odpowiedzi nie ukrócą jej koszmarów.  
  
Zamiast tego zmienia więc temat.  
  
– Widać, że pobyt w domu ci posłużył. Wyglądasz dobrze. Silnie. – _Młodziej. Nie jakbyś wypełzł z grobu_.  
  
Jest na siebie zła, że stać ją jedynie na uprzejmy komplement wytresowanej ptaszyny. Trudno jednak opisać słowami to, że jego widok, tak bardzo całego, w wielkiej komnacie Winerfell na moment przywrócił jej nadzieję w cuda, tak bardzo potrzebną, by przetrwać zbliżającą się noc.  
  
– Sam pobyt na Żelaznych Wyspach nie trwał zbyt długo. Tego samego dnia, w którym przypłynąłem, musiałem uciekać, żeby uratować życie — mówi, po czym od niechcenia przełyka łyżkę zupy, widać więc, że to wspomnienie niezbyt go boli. – Ale znalazłem coś po drodze. Siostrę.  
  
Uśmiecha się lekko na tę myśl, po raz kolejny tej nocy. Ten niewiarygodny widok za każdym razem wywołuje w niej cudowne poczucie lekkości.  
  
– Ja też znalazłam swoją. I braci. – _Łącznie z tym, którego ciało spoczywa teraz w kryptach_. Wspominanie o tym, w jakich okolicznościach umarł Rickon, po tym jak został zmuszony do ucieczki z bezpiecznego domu, nie jest jednak konieczne w tej chwili.  
  
– Na pewno chciałabyś spędzić z nimi trochę czasu przed bitwą. Dziękuję ci za towarzystwo, ale mogę zjeść z resztą moich ludzi. Zabrałem ci już wystarczająco dużo czasu.  
  
Zdecydowanie powinna to zrobić, z jakiegoś powodu nie jest jednak w stanie zdobyć się na to, aby zejść z niewygodnej ławy pośrodku zatłoczonego obozu. Odpowiada więc mimochodem:  
  
– Moje rodzeństwo jest bardzo zajęte własnymi sprawami.  
  
Theon rozluźnia ramiona, jakby zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią.  
  
– Musi być wspaniale mieć ich tutaj.  
  
– Jest.  
  
Ukrywa pod uśmiechem gorycz na myśl o Jonie, wpatrzonym w swoją smoczą królową tak ślepo, że poświęcił dla niej niepodległość Północy; o nierozpakowanych rzeczach w pokoju Aryi, pustym i bezosobowym jak pokój w gospodzie, którą gość zamierza opuścić lada chwila. I tę najgorszą myśl, o tym, że na co dzień jej serce pęka z tęsknoty za słodkim, pełnym życia Branem, po którym nie może przejść żałoby jak po reszcie rodziny; o bólu, jaki wywołuje patrzenie na jego ciało przejęte przez coś równie obcego i przerażającego co Biali Wędrowcy.  
  
To coś trzeba jednak chronić ze wszystkich sił, wyrzuca więc z siebie kolejne żałośnie niewystarczające słowa:  
  
– Dziękuję, że to robisz. Że będziesz bronił Brana.  
  
– Dziękuję, że pozwalacie mi to zrobić. Być tutaj tej nocy.  
  
Spogląda jej w oczy, swobodnie, już nie ledwo wytrzymując jej spojrzenie, ale je chłonąc, jak wcześniej, gdy ignorując najpotężniejszą kobietę w Westeros, zapytał ją, czy może za nią walczyć. Dokładnie o takich momentach marzyła głupiutka Sansa wiele lat temu. Jego oczy mają kolor morza.  
  
Tak bardzo chciałaby być kimś, kogo on zdaje się widzieć, gdy na nią patrzy.  
  
– Jest bardzo trudno tutaj mieszkać, po tym wszystkim? – pyta on nagle po chwili, tak po prostu, jak nie spytał nigdy nikt inny.  
  
Prawie przechodzi ją dreszcz; nie trafiła jeszcze na tak wymagającą widownię. Mury, które wokół siebie wzniosła, skutecznie skrywały przerażoną dziewczynkę, którą nadal była w środku. Ludzie nie pytali więc o takie sprawy. Może wydawało im się oczywiste, że skoro zaryzykowała wszystko, by odbić Winterell, po odzyskaniu domu z pewnością jest w nim szczęśliwa, może z litości, starając się nie budzić uśpionych duchów.  
  
Ale kiedy rana nigdy nie ma szansy się przewietrzyć, nigdy się nie goi.  
  
Robi więc coś, co szokuje ją samą — przestaje ostrożnie dobierać słowa.  
  
– Jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym wygraliśmy bitwę, obeszłam wszystkie pomieszczenia, w których żyłam jako jego żona — wyrzuca z siebie pozbawionym emocji tonem. – Chciałam pokazać sobie, że mi ich nie odebrał, że jestem w stanie to zrobić, i okazało się, że jestem w stanie... Ale te miejsca chyba nigdy nie będą od niego wolne, choćby miały tam miejsce tysiące nowych wydarzeń, które powinny przesłonić tamten czas. Kazałam zebrać i spalić wszystkie należące do Boltonów rzeczy, sama przystawiłam pochodnię do mojego małżeńskiego łoża, ale to tylko puste gesty, które niczego nie wymazują. – Przez chwilę dostrzega w jego oczach dawny ból, ale nie ma w nich nieodłącznej kiedyś paniki, więc kontynuuje: – Próbuję przykryć to wszystko wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, matki, ojca i całej reszty, ale one nie wystarczają, bo są coraz bardziej...  
  
Theon pochyla się nieco w jej kierunku nad stołem, sprawiając, że białe obłoczki ich oddechów łączą się w powietrzu.  
  
– ...wyblakłe i przekłamane? – bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta.  
  
Kiwa głową.  
  
– Oddałam wieżę rodzinie nowego zarządcy, ludziom, którzy nie wiedzą, co się w niej wydarzyło. Ale cały zamek jest skażony wspomnieniami Ramsaya, moje ciało jest naznaczone dotykiem Ramsaya i czasem wypełnia mnie tak wielka wściekłość, że boję się, co mogę przez nią zniszczyć.  
  
– To dobrze — mówi poważnie. W jego spojrzeniu nie ma znienawidzonej litości, jest tylko zrozumienie. – Nie powstrzymuj tego. Wściekłość jest cholernie dobra. Daje siłę. Chociaż septa Mordane pewnie znów skomentowałaby moje słowa tylko pełnym litości pokręceniem głową.  
  
Słyszy swój swobodny śmiech, z trudem w niego dowierzając.  
  
– Tak, nigdy nie wspomniała o tym w czasie lekcji dobrych manier.  
  
– Będziesz miała tutaj nowe wspomnienia, szczęśliwe. I to one w końcu przesłonią ostatnie lata. – Jest w tym dobry, w mówieniu kłamstw tak, jakby w nie wierzył, może nawet równie dobry jak ona.  
  
– Ale czasem czuję tylko spokój — mówi i zamyka usta, zanim wydostaje się z nich coś jeszcze, na przykład: _Jak teraz,_ na przykład: _Chciałabym, żebyś też stworzył tutaj dobre nowe wspomnienia_. – Jest też coś, czego nikt nigdy mi nie odbierze. Miałbyś ochotę się ze mną przespacerować?  
  
Podejmuje decyzję nagle, instynktownie. I tak, to może być zbyt dużo, ale ma poczucie, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz, nigdy nie wyrzuci z siebie duszących ją uczuć. Może to być także niepowtarzalna szansa, żeby dać mu coś, co mu się tak bardzo należy.  
  
Theon kiwa tylko głową i nie pytając, podąża za nią. Jest o wiele wyższy, niż gdy się rozstawali.  
  
— Nie wydaje się już taki przytłaczający — rzuca, kiedy oddalają się od obozu, zmierzając ścieżką wiodącą w kierunku zamku. – Kiedy zobaczyłem Wintefell po raz pierwszy, myślałem, że to największy zamek na świecie.  
  
Spogląda na granitowe mury z tęsknotą, która wydaje jej się niewiarygodna, od kiedy Casterly Rock rzuciło na jej życie swój olbrzymi cień. To, że wciąż czuł wobec nich lojalność, że zamierzał się dla nich narażać, wywoływało w niej jedynie zdumienie. To musiało być strasznie trudne — czuć cokolwiek prócz nienawiści do miejsca, które wymazało z historii inną wersję ciebie, tę, która nigdy nie została oderwana od wszystkiego, co bliskie sercu. Teraz wiedziała, że w łagodnych słowach ojca i matki również dało się wyczuć dobrze jej znany smak słodkiej trucizny, że szczycąc się honorem, trzymali nad jego głową miecz przez tak wiele lat, oczekując w zamian wierności.  
  
Los oszczędził jej przynajmniej tego — skonfliktowanych uczuć do osób, przez które nigdy nie będzie w stanie do końca połączyć ze sobą obu części przedartego na pół życia.  
  
— Zatrzymaj się — mówi, kiedy docierają do psiarni. Czuje na sobie jego pytające spojrzenie, kiedy popycha lekko bramę, otwierającą się ze skrzypieniem. Chłód zmrożonych prętów kąsa skórę nawet przez grubą rękawiczkę; wyobrażenie bólu, który wywołuje dotyk Białych Wędrowców, sprawia, że z trudem powstrzymuje drżenie.  
  
Prowadzi go wśród światła nielicznych pochodni w kierunku najdalej położonej z klatek. Ich mieszkańcy śpią spokojnie, nieświadomi, że może to być ostatnia noc, gdy potrzebują snu, gdy potrzebują czegokolwiek. Wróg, który nadchodził, przyjmował w swoje szeregi zwierzęta równie chętnie co ludzi.  
  
Dostrzega na jego twarzy wyraz zrozumienia, jakby spodziewał się, co usłyszy, na chwilę przed tym, jak ona otwiera usta.  
  
— Był ledwo przytomny, ale wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy Jon miażdżył mu twarz pięścią i kiedy go tutaj przywleczono. Ale potem nie był już w stanie się uśmiechać. Nie miał czym. Przy pierwszym ugryzieniu jego ogar oderwał mu dolną część twarzy. Nadal mógł jednak krzyczeć i był świadomy wystarczająco długo, by czuć odór własnej krwi i słyszeć odgłos wyszarpywanych kawałków ciała. Próbował zapanować nad psem, ale był zupełnie bezsilny. Widziałam strach w jego oczach i zrobiłam, co mogłam, by wiedział, że jego życie nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Ten widok był tak wspaniały, że trudno mi było oderwać wzrok. — Przerywa, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej przywykły do pewnego tonu głos zaczął drżeć. Bierze wdech i odważa się na niego spojrzeć. — Czasem, gdy nie mam siły, by dalej walczyć, dodaję jej sobie tym wspomnieniem. Należy się ono również tobie.  
  
Theon milczy, bez ruchu wpatrując się w podłogę za prętami klatki. Przez chwilę wygląda krucho, sprawiając, że prawie dławi ją własny egoizm.  
  
Potem spogląda jej w oczy.  
  
— Chciałbym być wtedy z tobą.  
  
Nie ma w nim obrzydzenia, jest tylko głód, to samo niszczycielskie pragnienie zemsty, które płynie w jej żyłach. Przez moment poczucie jedności znów jest tak oszałamiające, że jej ręce bez wahania odnajdują jego ramiona. I jak przy powitaniu, przytula ją tak, jak pragnęła być przytulona — jakby nie wiedział, że jest zrobiona z kruchego, mrożącego skórę lodu i tak łatwo może się roztrzaskać.  
  
W jego uścisku nie ma śladu po bezwolności sprzed wielu miesięcy; to uścisk kogoś, kto wierzy, że zasługuje na pocieszenie.  
  
— Dziękuję. Za wszystko — szepcze jej we włosy.  
  
Przez moment topnieje, chłonąc jego ciepło.  
  
_Nie rób nic głupiego_ , chce mu powiedzieć, _zrób wszystko, żeby wrócić_. Ale nie mówi i robi tylko to, co do niej należy — zachęca do bohaterskiej walki pierwszego rycerza, który należał do niej, jeszcze zanim Brienne uklękła w śniegu.  
  
Jest w końcu władczynią Północy i przysięgła sobie, że w razie potrzeby poświęci dla niej wszystko.  
  
Wie, że Theon doskonale by to zrozumiał; jego los został związany z tym miejscem równie nierozerwalnie jak jej.  
  


**Repryza**

**_I_**

Nie trzeba już nawet zaciskać powiek, by sen potrwał przez kilka ostatnich chwil.

Dom na wyciągnięcie ręki: witający go, jak zawsze tego pragnął, wyrażającym dumę spojrzeniem i ciepłym uściskiem ramion. Znany tak dobrze, że mógłby przemierzać jego rozległe komnaty z zamkniętymi oczami. Pełen osób, które również odbyły długie podróże, by tu wrócić. Które — choć znają go z najbardziej odrażającej strony — uznają za naturalne dopuszczenie go do swojego grona.

Kiedyś — w życiu kogoś zupełnie obcego wcale nie tak dawno temu — to by mu nie wystarczyło. Teraz cieszy się każdą z niespodziewanych łask: głosami ludzi zwracających się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem, kojącym ciężarem broni w dłoni, cudowną gorzką satysfakcją na myśl o wdeptanych w błoto chorągwiach z obdartym ze skóry człowiekiem.

_Jeśli ta noc jest ceną za to wszystko, niech tak będzie_ — udaje mu się myśleć w chwilach, gdy jedyny wierny towarzysz jego życia pozwala się uciszyć przynajmniej na moment.

(Jest tak wiele myśli, których nie można dopuścić do głosu, jeśli chce się mieć szansę na wypełnienie swojego najważniejszego zadania:

_ból zadawany przez ostrze noża wdzierające się pod skórę musi być niczym przy bólu wywołanym przez dotyk Białych Wędrowców; jeśli jest jakakolwiek druga strona, wszystkie jego wysiłki wydają się tak żałośnie niewystarczające wobec krzyków żony farmera, gdy jego ludzie odciągali od niej chłopców; Ramsay o rozszarpanej przez psa twarzy z pewnością jest tak bardzo wściekły i znudzony w dłużącej się nieskończoności, tak bardzo spragniony nowych gier._

W chwilach między jawą a snem doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niewielkie potknięcie nieustannie dzieli go od upadku, z którego nie zdoła się ponownie podnieść).

Bardzo chciałby być w stanie uwierzyć, że teraz — biorąc udział w scenie z przyszłych pieśni, w otoczeniu ludzi, którzy szczerze życzą mu powodzenia, gdy zmierza do bożego gaju — to wreszcie naprawdę on. Że w końcu odnalazł prawdziwego siebie, a wszystko to, co wcześniej, było tylko fałszywymi tożsamościami narzuconymi mu przez innych. Wyrósł już jednak z takich opowieści. Pewnie, naginał się do woli świata, ale w każdym z tych momentów — ledwie powstrzymując mdłości, gdy zmywał z rąk krew Rodricka Cassela, i widząc dumę w oczach Yary, broniąc Sansy na murach Winterfell i nienawidząc jej za jej błagania o pomoc — to zawsze był on, nieprzewidywalna suma strachu, żądzy i odruchów.

Nie ma pewności, że nie zawiedzie tej nocy — zbyt wiele dowodów z przeszłości świadczy przeciwko takiemu przeświadczeniu. Pozostaje mu tylko nadzieja, że jakkolwiek skończy się ta bitwa, będzie mógł po niej spojrzeć w oczy Robba z czymś więcej niż pusta prośba, by pozwolił mu znów usiąść przy swoim stole.

**_II_ **

Z całych sił trzeba zmuszać się do otwarcia powiek, aby sen nie trwał do końca życia.

Dom z jej martwych marzeń: wypełniony ludźmi, którzy znają jej prawdziwą twarz i kochają ją mimo wszystko, a nie jedynie szanują ją jako lodową królową — uosobienie dumy i tradycji Północy. Taki, w którym myśli o jej rodzeństwie nie są zaprawione goryczą i poczuciem winy. W którym u jej boku pozostał ktokolwiek prócz cieni, dostrzeganych na razie tylko kątem oka w chwilach słabości.

Kiedyś — choć ma nadzieję, że wystarczy jej sił, by uniknąć tego jeszcze długo, do chwili gdy ogień jej włosów zmieni się w szarość — nie będzie już w stanie uciekać do przodu, angażować się w sprawy poddanych całą sobą, udawać, że nie przeszkadza jej, że nie ma życia poza nimi. Wtedy wreszcie pozwoli sobie dołączyć do tego samego tańca co Jenny ze Starych Kamieni wiele wieków przed nią.

Czasem, wbrew rozumowi, chciałaby, żeby ten moment przyszedł już teraz, żeby jej serce na moment mogło wypełnić cokolwiek poza gorzką satysfakcją.

(Są również inne powody, dla których myśl o pogrążeniu się w innym świecie chwilami wydaje się tak nieodparcie słodka:

_czasem, jak gdy zrujnowała swoimi słowami życie Jona, mistrz manipulacji używa jej ciała z większą łatwością niż kiedyś, bo nie ma już bariery między nim a nią; w niektórych snach, zanim wykorzystana do obrony Północy, zdradzona smocza królowa zaczyna płonąć żywcem, Cersei Lannister wybucha głośnym śmiechem, choć spod jej korony w kształcie wilkora cieknie krew; w tych najgorszych koszmarach Rickon pyta czasem dlaczego, a matka i ojciec mijają ją z odrazą, szukając swojej córki o sercu pełnym miłości._

W chwilach między jawą a snem wie, że jej mąż miał rację — nie można zabić kogoś, kto jest częścią ciebie, więc każde jej działanie do końca życia będzie ruchem w grze).

Jeśli stwierdzi kiedyś, że będzie w stanie dać miłość dzieciom, że wystarczy jej sił, aby przebrnąć z godnością przez akt powołania ich na świat, wybierze całkowicie głową — kogoś nieszkodliwego i pozbawionego ambicji. Mężczyzna, który zarzuci jej płaszcz na plecy po raz trzeci, będzie znał tylko tę jej twarz, którą zdecyduje się mu pokazać. Nie da się tak naprawdę kochać królowej zimy, w której oczach nigdy nie można ujrzeć odbicia własnej słabości, która przenigdy nie pozwala na to, by utulić jej drżące ciało, gdy brakuje nadziei. Tak będzie jednak lepiej dla nich obojga, nawet jeśli pozbawiony twarzy on nigdy nie dowie się, jaką przysługę mu wyrządziła, przed jakim bólem nieuchronnej straty go ocaliła.

Jedynym celem, który wciąż sprawia, że jej serce wypełnia ciepło, jest przysporzenie dobrobytu Północy. Zamierza zapisać się w pieśniach przyszłych pokoleń jako jej odbudowicielka, już nie z powodu dumy ani potrzeby udowodnienia swojej wartości, tylko w podziękowaniu jedynej miłości, która nigdy jej nie opuściła.

**Koda**

Czasem to wszystko, czego można pragnąć.


End file.
